


Silent Night

by crypticrose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticrose/pseuds/crypticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Away in an alley, no straw for his bed<br/>The little lost boy laid down his cold head<br/>The stars in the Heavens all looked away<br/>The little lost Levi, alone he would stay<br/>The little lost boy, on his Birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

  
    Levi rounded the corner suddenly, slamming himself flat against the wall, fading effectively into the shadows. His pursuers ran straight past, not even stopping to check the alley in which he was hidden. Once their sounds had vanished into the softly falling snow, he let out the breath he had been holding and slowly sunk down into a crouch.

    He rolled the bread he had stolen between his frozen palms in an attempt to thaw them out. It was fresh out of the oven when he swiped it, but his mad dash through the village had severely robbed it of its warmth. His head knocked back against the wall as he let out  puff of breath, pretending the smoke that curled out of his lips would offer him heat. It didn't.

    God he needed to find a coat next. Food was more important though. The bread was a bit soggy when he raised it to his lips, but it was the first meal he had in days, and it was magnificent. Chewing, he rolled his head to the side, he could see brightly coloured lights through the swirling flakes. Sadly the alley he had chosen was more of a wind pocket then a shield.

    He pushed himself up, using the wall for support. Maybe if he went further into the alley he could find a place where the wind wasn’t quite as biting. The lights were promising, he headed toward them. As he got closer, squinting against the snow blowing back into his eyes, he saw that the lights were from a beautifully garnished christmas tree. 

 _Oh right_.  _Thats tomorrow_.

    He thought with a shiver. He creeped closer out of curiosity. There was a girl inside, pretty golden hair twisted up on both sides of her head, dark maroon dress pooling where she kneeled in front of a present she was eagerly unwrapping. She couldn’t be older then five he’d have to say. He was shivering violently at this point; He didn’t notice. Her face lit up when she pulled the teddy bear out of the package and hugged it to her chest. Her mother, he assumed, was clapping and grinning like that moment was the best moment in her life. Her father was prodding the fireplace to make room for another log. Something deep inside Levi cracked. 

 _I used to be happy_.

    He couldn’t stand to watch anymore, his knees seemed to act on their own accord as he fell to the snow.  _How long has it been?_  He raised one shaking arm to the sky, bread clasped tight in his hand, like some sort of sick toast.  _15 years?_  A manic smile snaked across his features.  _15 years._

    "To fifteen more!" He almost laughed at that proclamation. Honestly, he didn’t think he’d make it through the night. A tremor wracked through him,  sending him the last few inches to the ground. He tore viciously  into the bread; curling into himself as another violent dry sob shook his small frame.  _Happy birthday,_ he thought bitterly, letting his eyes fall shut.

 _"Tch."_ He pressed each finger into the snow, feeling the flakes melt then freeze around him. “Happy..”

**Author's Note:**

> Really late christmas ficlet (its hella short my bad) sorry my beloved mother took my laptop away when I wouldn't get off the internet and interact with the family (not that i blame her). I was staring at the tree in the window across from mine thinking about how Levi wouldn't have a family to celebrate with ^u^. Happy birthday bae.  
> I have a dumb writing blog over at waxingcryptic.tumblr  
> if anyone is interested in requests or whatnot (although you probably wont be laughs)


End file.
